1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to collapsible furniture. More specifically, this invention is directed to a novel table which may be folded for storage. Accordingly, the general objects of the present invention are to provide novel and improved apparatus of such character.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Collapsible furniture, and particularly folding tables, are well known in the art. Prior folding tables have, however, been characterized by one or more deficiencies including difficulty in manipulation between the storage and use positions, with tools often being required to make the conversion, and lack of stability when in use. The lack of stability was often evidenced by a collapsing of the table at an inopportune time.